Zero x Yuki The Ultimate Choice Vampire Knight
by daintymoo
Summary: A year after last seeing her, Zero is faced with the choice to keep his promise to Yuki (and if not, how to face the girl he loves that left with another man). {This takes place a year after the final episode of the anime. If you've read the manga, please keep in mind this is strictly based off of the anime alone.}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Nightfall draped over the school yards and the only person to be seen was hardly a person at all, but rather a hot headed vampire boy who prowled the property at night. Unlike the other vampires that this particular boy was looking out for, this vampire's lone objective was to protect the live-in students on the campus who were completely unaware of the night students' secret of morbid blood lust. This year was oddly quiet, for the only sounds that reached the boy was the gust of the wind and the leaves falling from the dying trees. The grounds were lonely but he preferred them to be that way. Ever since the only girl he had ever loved had left him for the better man, all he wanted ever was to be alone and uninterrupted by such silly distractions such as the school girls. The only school girl he cared about was long gone, devoured by the carcass of what she once was.

" _Shh! I think that's Zero Kiryu, the night watchman or whatever!"_ A rush of giggles were audible from the bushes down below. The white haired boy sneered and looked below to see three naive faces staring back up at him. Each of the girls squealed and ran in the direction of the girls' dorms, babbling and laughing among each other as they ran. Zero could care less about following them and instead laid his head to the railing and draped himself over the fence.

Zero Kiryu didn't stay long enough to watch the night class filter out of the building and instead returned to his dorm early, stripping himself of his uniform once he made it through the door and tossing it to the floor. He was left in his boxers as he strode into his personal bathroom, one of the few perks of staying up all night for his "father". He peered up at himself in the mirror and grimaced at his own reflection. The man staring back at him was sickly pale and wore a pair of hideous fangs that pricked his plump bottom lip. The start of the sunrise peeking through the window caused him to cringe and made his reflection that much uglier in his eyes. It was a new school year and everyone was meant to look their best for the first day. Not me, he thought to himself. He looked worse than ever, and how he was feeling couldn't even compare. Being back in this environment caused his mind to flood with sickening emotion and it was far too much for the boy to handle.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the first class of the day, and Zero hadn't even made it out of bed yet. He had skipped his shower the night previous and barely made it to bed before collapsing into a sound sleep. Why am I even in the day class? He thought to himself, he didn't belong there. He had no reason to be there. But it was too late to switch, and even if he could, the endurance of facing the Kaname blood-sucking fan club was an unbearable thought. That thought alone was enough to make him spring up from his seat and begin dressing for the first day of classes.

"Did you see her today?" One of the girls sitting in the seats below him muttered to the girl who sat beside her, "Her hair has practically grown two feet. And she looks _terrible."_ The blonde to the left giggled and snickered back, "Maybe sucking faces with Kaname Kuran _sucked_ the life out of her!" Zero's ears immediately perked up and he reached out to say something before quickly sitting back down and shutting his mouth. He couldn't possibly fathom a reasonable response as to why she would be back. Yuki Cross. Perhaps better to say, Yuki Kuran. He thought she had moved on from Cross academy and that those days were long over. The thought of seeing her again was overwhelming and he didn't know how he would handle it. Both hatred and excitement bubbled in his chest. His in depth thought was quickly interrupted by the black haired girl turning to say to him, "What's been up with Yuki, Zero? Is she ill? She sure looked it." The blonde nudged her with her elbow and the two struggled to hold back their giggles. Zero glared down at them with cold eyes. The dark haired girl was still waiting for an answer, for she hadn't turned around to face the board again and her eyes were glued to his. "Shut your mouth and don't look at me again," he snarled. Both girls stared at him doe eyed and quickly turned away, their arms hooked together and their mouths quickly at work to gossip quietly right in front of him. He heard the blonde mutter something like "what an asshole" before he zoned out and returned to his intent thinking.

The rest of Zero Kiryu's day consisted of overthinking, constant irritation, and the fear of seeing Yuki Kuran. It was silly for him to think that he would see her anytime before the night watch but he couldn't help himself from looking over his shoulder from time to time whenever he roamed the halls at day light. He wondered if his adoptive father had known of Yuki's return. He had only known of them having contact once in the past year; a single phone call that Zero had the misfortune of walking in on after a long day of utterly nothing but sad attempts to distract himself. His father had turned to face him, his cheeks as red as strawberries, and gasped, "I'll have to let you go, my dear girl!" before quickly hanging up the phone. Ever since that last day of class, they had not spoken her name but Zero knew who he had been talking to. No exchange of words would change that belief.

The water poured down onto the white haired boy's head and he sunk down to his knees under the fall of the shower, sighing and feeling his fingers through his wet locks. He remembered sharing this shower with the girl that he loved, penetrating her flesh with his monstrous fangs and drinking in all of her. Her memories, her thoughts, her feelings - everything that was her flowed inside of him in the form of blood and was the only satisfying feeling he could come by in a world of complete dissatisfaction surrounding them. Zero clutched at his neck, digging his fingernails into his tattoo, and let out a long sigh of disbelief. Now that she was back, he had to actually contemplate whether or not he could keep his promise to her. The thought alone made his stomach churn but the moment he found himself mourning the girl he had become one with in this very shower, he would force himself to remember the monster she had become.

" _Zeeeero!"_ His adoptive father cooed from outside the bathroom door, "You must hurry up, the night class' first day is just a half hour away! This is one of the busiest days of the year." Zero allowed the words to drift through one ear and out the other before he was snapped back into reality by, "Are you listening in there, Zero? You haven't fallen asleep, have you? Ah, or maybe you're thirsty! Come on out, you know I'm always here for such things!" His father continued babbling on before Zero pushed open the door, hair already dried and fully in uniform, and growled, "I am ready. I don't need your help." He then pushed through him, leaving his father twiddling his thumbs and staring at his hands, as he started on to his duty post.

The school girls shrieked out desperately the moment that the night class came into view, waving their hands in the air and squealing out their favorite blood suckers' name. "It's Aido-Senpai!" The blonde from earlier that day squeaked. She was clutching onto the same girl's arm and using her free hand to shake a flower in the air. "I got it for you, please accept it! I'd be forever grateful," She whined as Hanabusa approached alongside Kaname Kuran himself. Aido smirked at the girl and accepted the flower, using his charming wit to send a group of the girls to their knees and fainting. Zero put his back to the vampire beings and held his arms out, just as Yuki used to do, and blocked off the girls from the night students with a cold expression. "Enough," he grunted, "they don't want your gifts." One of the girls at the back of the pack whined out something along the lines of, " _Why are you so mean, Zero?"_ followed by an uproar of "yeah!"s from the rest of the crowd. He sighed and held his head down, a creeping feeling of uneasiness washing over his body. And then, he smelled it. The scent of her. It was overwhelming strong and took his attention right at once, something that he could never forget from the last time he saw her. Zero refused to bring his head up and instead attempted to lose his mind in the crowd, forgetting where he was and the thought of her alone. He felt a stray strand of hair brush against his back, a small bought of wind and a quiet voice - barely a whisper - say, "Zero."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The words washed through him and he began to question whether they were even spoken at all. He didn't have the courage to turn around and next thing he knew, the night students had disappeared and he was left alone. He didn't remember the girls leaving and he didn't care where they were. All he could do is mentally punish himself for being so gutless. _Why didn't you just turn around?_ He cursed himself, over and over and over again. The souls of his feet began aching and the sky was growing dark, yet Zero Kiryu refused to move from where he stood. His legs were in a dangerous lock and despite his head pleading for him to move, he could not. The scent of her had strangled him and held him where he stood. He was powerless. Powerless underneath a disgusting blood sucker. _A beautiful blood sucker._ Yuki, his Yuki. Not his, but what he wanted to be his. He cursed himself again for thinking such thoughts and finally gathered himself enough to move from where he stood. When he move his leg, he felt the gun nuzzled in his pocket shift and he was given a deadly reminder that she was in fact the very thing that he hated more than anything in this world.

Nightfall began to blanket over the academy once again and Zero found himself falling back into his usual routine of scanning the grounds and losing his head in the clouds. Though a fierce expression always rested on his face, the inner parts of mind were anything but. He was in a complete daze and despite telling himself to stop finding himself in that dreamy state, he could not help himself. Zero supposed that the students could control themselves without his protection for one night and instead lost himself over in his favorite part of the grounds. The barn.

"Did you miss me?" He said softly through the darkness. There was a second of silence before he heard the deep huffs of breath from his only friend, his white stallion, standing in the stall to his left. Zero smiled barely and reached through the blackness to touch the horse on it's snout, stroking his fingers along it's hairline and earning a small grunt of the gentle animal. "I know. I missed you too," Zero said. He smiled wider until he felt the prick of his fangs against his bottom lip, and then his face had fallen back into it's usual frown. The horse was calmly still underneath it's master's touch and closed it's large brown eyes, absorbing the vampire's touch and feeling at peace. Zero froze and said through his teeth, "Usually you're much more excited to see people." The boy slowly kneeled down and at the horses' feet, he saw the leftovers of a single apple. His heart stopped in his chest and he sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils. Someone else had already been there before him. "That's unusual," he said under his breath. But he was fully aware that it wasn't unusual, for there was always one other person that would gift his horse with apples the year previous.

The muffled sounds of sticks breaking caused Zero to freeze in his skin, slowly slinking himself farther into the stable with his horse and quieting it to allow himself to listen through the dark. The noises came to an abrupt end and a deep voice said, "I know that you're there, Zero. Come out." The voice was one that Zero recognized and absolutely despised, and it took every ounce of the white haired boy's strength to not destroy it at once. He slowly rose from the barn and stared coldly into the eyes of the man that he hated most. Kaname Kuran. Kaname smiled warmly at him and extended to open palms, showing his lack of defense, and said in a gentle tone, "We have some things we need to talk about, Zero Kiryu."

"What do you want?" Zero said lowly. What he wanted to say was, 'what else could you possibly take from me that you haven't already.' He held his tongue and touched his hand to his pocket, feeling the gun underneath the fabric and gradually losing the control to not take it out and pull the trigger. Despite the rage burning in his blood, he managed to maintain a blank facial expression. Kaname was entirely different, his face was both calm and friendly. Inviting even. "I'd feel more comfortable if you would put your gun on the ground, Zero." The request made Zero want to scream. Kaname was smiling, "It's the least you can do... considering my last knowing you consisted of you threatening my lover."

Zero grasped the gun through his uniform and struggled to keep on a neutral face. His teeth were grinding in his skull violently and his fingers were trembling with anger at such a thing to say. The mental state of Zero, the view of the man deteriorating in front of them, was almost amusing to Kaname. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and exhaled a small chuckle before saying, "I don't enjoy this, I promise you. And I also promise that I would not be speaking to you if it weren't completely necessary." Kaname hesitantly stepped forward, closing in the gap between him and Zero, and dropped both of his hands to his sides. The smile of his face had vanished. "She won't admit it," Kaname said softly, "but I know that she misses you far more than either of us could fathom. I cannot satisfy her alone." The man closed his eyes tightly and finally exhaled again before saying, "I love her more than the sky and the stars. And that's why I'm going to ask you for her forgiveness, for whatever she may have done to upset you in such a manner"

Zero was left dumbstruck. His fingers were still trembling yet he let go of the gun, instead putting his arms to his sides as well and freezing like a statue. Perhaps this was just another one of his twisted mind tricks. But behold, Kaname continued. "It's like this girl is dying in front of me. I can't protect her from this," his voice shook on certain words and he was clearly attempting to control himself. "She needs you. She needs your blood, just to make it by." Suddenly, Kaname's voice rose a few notches and the life began to pump back into him. "And you owe her that, for that is exactly what she has done for you. I'm afraid that she will - she will become nothing without you." The words of Kaname Kuran penetrated Zero deeply. There was no way that he was dreaming, for this dream surely would have gone the route of Zero shoving a dagger into Kaname's throat and watching him mercilessly die in front of him. Kaname's dark eyes met Zero's. They were dark and haunting as the icy eye boy growled, "Then let her. A dirty blood sucking leech means nothing to me"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mere sight of Kaname Kuran was enough to send Zero into a bought of dry heaves once the pureblood vampire had disappeared. He clutched onto the edge of the stable and coughed out beside his horse, gasping to take in a full breath and attempting to calm his nerves. For the millionth time that day, the boy cursed himself; this time for allowing the person he hated most of all to have so much power over him. But it wasn't Kaname that had surged him into such a flustered state. Just hearing of Yuki's name, her nature, how she was doing... it set his head into a whirlwind. Her name had been banished from his vocabulary for the past year, for the internal conflict it carried was far too much for the fragile boy to handle. _She needs you._ She didn't need him, she made that very clear the last time they had seen each other. All she needed was her precious Kaname. The thoughts plagued his mind and only silenced themselves when the young vampire threw himself over the edge of the stable and vomited into the hay.

The nightwatch was cut short for Zero, for the grounds were quiet and his body was pleading all over for a release from these responsibilities. As he walked across the campus, he uncomfortably shifted in his uniform and reached up to fiddle with his neck tie. He loosened it and panted, the taste of bile in his mouth which was now dry. He was absolutely parched and had been for months. "What a mess I have become," the hurting vampire said aloud to himself. What a mess indeed, he thought as he found himself back at the boys' dorms.

That night he dreamt of her. Her long, dark locks draped around him as she pressed her crimson lips onto the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and clutched onto her, inhaling her overwhelming scent and bringing all of her into him. There was no pain when her teeth penetrated his flesh and she fed from him. He had tangled his fingers in her hair, the hair he had forced himself to hate ever since it had suddenly grown. Yuki gazed up at him after feeding with crazed red eyes, lapping her tongue across her bottom lip and growling out his name. She was a monster. Zero awoke in a bed of sweat and began tearing his clothes off. His pale skin reflected off of the moonlight that was shining through his blinds and he clutched at it, breathing heavily and feeling his own drenched skin. How could he possibly love such a being? Again, he cursed himself. He needed to see her. Immediately.

The boy leapt up from his bed and ran to the window, yanking his fists through the blinds and twisting them in his grip. The moon was still high and sunrise wouldn't be approaching for at least another hour. It was just about time for the night class to be let off. This is your chance, he thought to himself. After dressing himself in his uniform and shoving his gun into his deep pants pocket, Zero Kiryu hurried out of the boys dorm and ran at full speed towards the main school building. He would wait for her at the gates. He would wait for her and say... He didn't know what he would say but he figured it would come to him. He would go for himself. Fuck Kaname Kuran, he had no control. He was seeing the monster of the girl he once loved because... He didn't know that either.

By the time he reached the front gates, he was out of breath. He still managed to gasp when he saw the silhouette of a frail girl. She was sitting along side the gate with her head down, her face hidden behind long brown hair and her fingers tugging onto the skirt of her white uniform. Zero quickly ducked out of view and waited at least five minutes to see if anyone else were coming. He was forced to silence his own breathing out of fear of her hearing. _Fear of her hearing._ He was a shell of what he once was; he was once strong and sure and could not even be touched by such a pathetic girl. But now, he was hiding from her. Hiding behind a bush from a little girl propped up against a gate alone in the middle of the night.

"I know you're there."

She spoke softly, lacking the usual excitement that Zero remembered to always be in her tone. It took a few moments for him to emerge from his hiding position and walk out into view. Yuki was still looking down at her lap, her fists clutching tighter onto her skirt and baring white knuckles. "He told you to come. Didn't he," she mumbled. Zero stood silently. A grimace spread across his face and he said in a low voice. "No." Anger was simmering in his lower belly; anger because she refused to look at him. She never had a problem looking in him in the eyes before; she was probably the only one who had the courage to that he knew. The small girl suddenly jerked her head up to face Zero and he was horrified by the sight.

Yuki's face seemed to have aged at least ten years. The skin underneath her eyes was puffy and dark, as if she had cried so much that she had no more tears within her. Her lips were pale as ice and they trembled as she spoke. "Then why did you come?" Her voice began to raise, "Have you come to keep your promise? As if I haven't been degraded enough!" She began shaking all over and Zero stepped forward just to get a better look. He was in absolute shock, and then disgust by the fact that she would possibly but that onto him. "You left," he said. "You left when you knew I wanted you to stay."

The two vampires' eyes met in a strong lock and the tension between them came to it's breaking point. "You left and now look at you!" Zero roared, "You are a shell of what you once were and for what? You could still be the girl that I knew a year ago, if only - why... Why would you possibly want _this?"_ He suddenly charged at her and the girl barely flinched as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He placed his hands onto the small of her waist and leaned in, forcing her head to the side to quickly expose her neck. Yuki's breath began to come out in short puffs as she felt the all-too familiar feeling of Zero's tongue flick against her skin and trail up along the base of her neck. He shoved his canines into her flesh and she flinched, though the pain was something she should have become accustomed to at this point, as the vampire began to greedily drink from her.

The night was quiet besides the gentle gulps of Zero Kiryu as he sucked on the flesh of his love, Yuki Cross. She wasn't Yuki Kuran right now, for the long hair didn't matter nor this foreign taste of vampire blood, she was still somehow the Yuki that he had grown with and been pampered by in his darkest days. He slowly began to wrap his arms around her slim torso and instinctively lifted her from the ground, bringing her onto his lap and only drawing back to expose his own neck. There was a strange tension between them now and it wasn't broken until Zero grunted, "Drink." Without hesitation, Yuki placed her fragile hands on the white haired vampire's shoulders and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Her tongue lapped softly at the base of his neck, tasting his unique taste that she remembered from the year previous, and then she finally sunk her fangs into his stone cold flesh. She sucked gently at his skin and felt as his fingers trailed down the length of her hair, tracing against her back as if to tell her to continue. Gently suckling sounds poured from her lips as she laid her morbid kiss deeper onto Zero's neck, engulfing more blood than intended and allowing her belly to fill up with the overwhelming taste that she had missed so much. She drank steadily but unlike in the dream, she wasn't merciless. She would occasionally pull back to gently lick over the punctured marks and wait patiently for the boy to allow her to proceed. "Yuki..." he whispered through the thick air between them. He was panting from his mouth and she listened as a gentle groan escaped his lips. As she sucked, she waited for him to speak again but no more words left his lips. Just that one. Her name. And oh, how she missed hearing her name from those lips.

"Okay," Zero said in a husky voice. Yui slowly pulled back with her head bowed down, her hands still on his shoulders before he shook them off. He allowed the girl to slide off of his lap, feeling the beginning of the sun rise against his back, and rose to his feet. "You got what you wanted," he said. His voice was suddenly cold. Yuki remained at his feet, her knees tucked in underneath her and her palms hard against the cold Earth. "Maybe you need my blood," he grunted, "but what matters is that you want his. And you chose this." And with those parting words, the boy left her alone to weep silently at the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With her simmering pureblood fluids coursing through his veins, Zero could feel in his core that something within him was changing. It's as if all of his organs were tingling and strings of lust zapped through each of his limbs. Though his mind has chosen to be angry with Yuki, the rest of his being continued to strongly yearn for her. The taste of her blood in his mouth was absolutely intoxicating. It was so distracting that the entire walk home, he could not focus on anything else.

The school bells rang across the campus for the universal wake up call, but this was unnecessary; Zero hadn't slept at all. The shower water had turned cold yet his head refused to emerge, even when his adoptive father started to bang on the bathroom door. "Zero?" He sang, "It's time to get your butt out of the shower and say hello to this beautiful day!" He began pounding his fist on the door harder now that Zero had stopped responding, for he would usually give in on the third knock or so, and he started to feel a bit of panic. "Zero, are you alright in there?" There was still no response. "I will break down this door, I swear I will!" And within a few moments, Kaien Cross heard the water come to an abrupt stop and the sound of a person stirring inside. Zero appeared in the doorway momentarily, a towel hanging loosely over the front of his crotch, and stared blankly at his father. The man crossed his arms and pouted out his bottom lip, jerking his head to the side and saying matter-of-factly, "This behavior of yours is unacceptable. I expect you to perform your duties to the best of your ability, and I know that you didn't do that last night. Now get dressed!"

The same brunette girl from the day previous turned around in her seat to face Zero directly and grinned as she spoke, "Where has your brother been, Zero? The homecoming ball is coming up soon and I'd just love to ask him to go with me-" Her words were cut off by a searing expression on the vampire's face. He stared at her with dark, hate filled eyes and formed a tight fist around the pen in his hand. The girl quickly spun around in her seat and muttered something along the lines of "Maybe that's why Yuki Cross switched to the night class" to the blonde beside her.

Zero ignored their petty comments and wouldn't allow himself to think of Ichiru too in depth. His mind floated toward her mention of the homecoming dance, it was approaching quickly and he dreaded having to monitor it on his own. The dances at this school were just like another job to him, only the work was doubled considering the night class students were dressed to the nine and had every single girl swooning after them on hyper mode. He usually had Yuki by his side to help but this year, she surely would be enjoying it along side the other girls. And Kaname Kuran. He thought of them together, how his hands would be on her lower waist as they would dance together. Yuki would smile that same smile that had made Zero melt only a year before (though he would never admit it), only this time, with tiny fangs perking out against her sweet crimson lips. Perhaps this year she would wear another white gown. Her dress at the last ball had nearly made him lose his mind; it hugged every curve on her frame and showed off her innocent cuteness that he desired to ravage. Her long hair would maybe be parted to the front to show off a laced down back, that hair that he knew to be so soft, and her pale skin would be so kissable. Zero suddenly snapped out of his deep thoughts and woke up to the class lecture practically over. The students were shoving their supplies into their bags and slowly his stomach began to churn. Oh shit, he thought. It's nearly time to face the night class.

"Ruka, you look beautiful day!" The one male student in the crowd chimed from the back of the raging girls. He pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and propped himself up straight to say, "Would you please give me the pleasure of being your date to the homecoming ball? I promise to be the perfect man!" The beautiful vampire girl simply walked past him, refusing to look in the boy's direction, and instead turned to the ginger vampire beside her and muttered, "How pathetic." Zero attempted to ignore the conversations at hand surrounding him but couldn't help to scowl. His arms were raised to block off the crowd and he felt someone bump against his back. When he turned his head, he saw the back of Kaname Kuran who had his arm wrapped around his precious Yuki. Kaname turned his head slightly and Zero could see a small smirk playing on his lips. The sweet girl beside him slowly turned her head to the side as well, not to look at Zero but instead the lover to her side. Zero could see that her cheeks were now flushed and her eyes were wide, lively. Something within him started to die.

That night, the blood hungry boy abandoned his post and instead returned his shower. The water wasn't running. He sat alone on the tile floor with his hands clutching hard onto his hair, pulling on it as he stared down at the gun by his feet. Everytime he reached for it, something told him to stop and he would suddenly jerk himself away from it. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. He was just a blood bank for her to live, and when she lived, she didn't live with him but rather for her own brother. It's like animals, he thought to himself. She chose an animal over him and now her blood was pumping through his cold flesh. Zero slowly flicked his pocket knife from his uniform pants and pressed the blade to the prominent veins bulging on his wrist. The first slice he made was done quickly and efficiently, for nearly no blood came out. He cut himself again harder and watched her blood drain out of him. It didn't smell like her anymore. As he slunk down against the shower wall, he switched back and forth from staring at her blood pouring out of his skin to the gun that was between his sprawled legs. He was just about to reach for it before he heard the pounding at the door. "Zero?" A voice called from the other side. The voice caused him to freeze and his mouth refused to call back to it. After a few more knocks, he heard the door fly open and the small pitter-patter of small bare feet on the bathroom floor. When the sounds stopped all together, Zero began to consider that he had simply imagined it. No one could possibly be looking for him. Suddenly, the shower curtain was grabbed open followed by a loud gasp.

Yuki Cross fell to her knees in front of the bleeding Zero and flipped his arm over to expose the still-bleeding slice. "Zero, how could you?" She cried out as her eyes dropped onto the gun between his legs. She quickly pushed it away, out of reach, and began applying pressure to his wound. Zero's eyes had been rolling in his head before they met her usual large brown eyes, which were now a glowing red color. A small grin played on the edge of his lips but then when he spoke, he turned back to his usual hostile expression. "Why are you here?" He said blankly as he jerked his arm out of her grip. She was now covered in his blood, or her blood he thought, as she slunk back down on her knees. The expression on her face read that she was somehow ashamed, felt out of place. "You didn't show tonight for the night watch," she said slowly, "I decided that I would take off my last period to help you from now on." Her crimson eyes wandered back up to his gaze when she added in a small voice, "And then... I smelled it." His blood.

The two teens sat in the water-less shower in the dead quietness for what felt like hours. "Well, now you know there's nothing to worry about." Zero was the first to finally break the silence, "so you can go." Despite what he expected, the small girl refused to move. It was evident that her fragile hands were now trembling, which Zero assumed was because of her beastly desire for blood. She didn't even look at him when she said quietly, "You're not okay." The hot tempered boy bared his teeth down hard, causing his canines to pierce his lip, and quickly lunged for the gun. Yuki was about to stop him before he raised it directly at her face, the face of the gun shaking right in between her eyes. "Tell me why," he said through his clenched mouth, "why would you choose this to be your life? I could have protected you from this life." His fingers were twitching against the gun. It barely occured to him that with one small movement, he could take her life. His head was not in the real world, but instead somewhere far away. He couldn't even look her in the face when Yuki said through thin lips, "I didn't choose this for myself. I was intended to be this way, just like you were meant to be a human." Much to his surprise, the dark haired girl rested her forehead against the barrel of the gun and pinched her eyes closed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't choose a separate life from you. I had no choice and I think maybe deep down, you know that."

The metal of the gun pressed against Yuki's skin and she cringed as she felt it suddenly being lifted away, leaving her head with a strange tingling sensation. She hadn't cried real tears in months and the feel of them burned her inner eye sockets. She didn't close her eyes, even when she heard the gun clank down onto the shower floor. Instead there was now a strange smell in her nostrils and she immediately recognized it to be the scent of Zero's blood. The aroma was enough to force her to open her eyes and see a bleeding wrist right in front of her face. "Go on," Zero said emotionless, "I know that you want it." Something overtook the girl and she suddenly pounced onto him, sending his back against the wall again and pinning his body back with her own. Unlike him, she could make such an act still feel gentle, for the feel of her lips against his skin felt like rain kissing the leaves on the trees. Her moist touch caused Zero to stir in his seat, attempting to control himself even as her tongue rolled over and between the small fold of his deep slice. Her gentle lips puckered at his flesh and she suckled at the wound, as if she were cleaning all of the dirty secrets of the knife from his body. They were both content.

Zero found himself wishing that Yuki's fangs would penetrate his flesh, despite the pain it would bring; the ecstasy from the night before was beginning to pump through his veins. He groaned under his breath, "bite" and not even a second later, her canines sank deep into the hardness of his wrist. She seemed to begin to playfully stir her teeth inside of them before returning to her sweet suckling fashion, practically inhaling mouth fulls of blood and feeling it burn her throat. His blood was hot and tempting. It took an enormous amount of self control for the relentless Yuki to break contact from his skin and when she did, she stared up at him with innocently large red eyes. They began to return to their usual caramel color the longer she stared at the boy that she would soon acknowledge that she, too, loved. His chest heaved up and down slowly as he attempted to form a proper breath, and finally he opened his icy eyes to gaze at her. "Fuck," he whispered under his breath, "I missed you." And in one swift motion, he pressed his mouth onto hers and stole their first kiss together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The merging of their lips was at first painfully awkward but eventually melted into a naive kiss. Their mouths began to move in a gentle sync and not even the prick of her fangs could distract Zero from the beautiful headspace he had fallen into. In this headspace, Kaname Kuran did not exist. Only he and Yuki mattered, and though he was fully aware it would never stay that way, the moment was too precious to waste. Yuki seemed to be lost in thought as well, for her lips fumbled carelessly with his and she allowed him to guide her which he took full advantage of; slipping his tongue into her mouth and wrestling it around more aggressively. Passion bubbled between the two and now the blood lust had seemed to turn into a lust neither of them had experienced before, some sort of lust that seemed actually normal and human. It was refreshing for them both.

"You taste so sweet," Yuki whispered once the kiss was broken. Her breath blew against his mouth in small puffs and she spoke again, softer this time, "It's like nothing I've ever tasted before." Zero didn't know whether she was still talking about his blood or not, but at this point he didn't care. His lips pressed hungrily back onto her mouth and in one swift motion, his upper arm accidentally hit against the knob of the shower; instantly drenching the two in hot water. Neither seemed to care, Yuki flinched a bit but soon found herself lost again in the wonders of Zero's touch. This kiss was far more invasive and she clumsily attempted to keep up with his movements. His fangs sank into her bottom lip and she made a small squeaking sound, attempting to adjust to the strange sensation of tasting her own blood now in her mouth and the numbing touch of Zero sucking on her lip. When he began to drink, his entire demeanor changed. His body started to stiffen and he rose from his spot on the tile floor, bringing the vampire girl up in his arms and lifting her dainty feet from the ground. She followed his actions as best she could until she was lifted off the tip of her toes, then she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. The water pounding onto their heads was boiling on their ice cold skin but couldn't even compare to the heat of her blood slithering down Zero's throat. He grunted in satisfaction, still filling himself up on her fluids, as he turned to lean her back up against the wall. Yuki's bottom lip was numbing and once the kiss had run it's course, Zero moved on to the base of her neck. He politely licked over the base of her neck before shoving his teeth inside of her, stirring them around to inflict a small amount of pain before jamming them in farther. Yuki whimpered and twitched in the stiff vampire's arms, adjusting slowly to the feel of his teeth and then beginning to feel comfortable as he drank from her steadily. Kaname had drank from her plenty of times over the past year, and she to him, but it never quite felt like this. This human lust was far different than the vampire lust and it was something that she was hardly prepared to explore.

There was a burning sensation in the pit of Yuki Cross' belly that caused her to fidget in the arms of Zero Kiryu, her possible new found lover, who was drinking heavily from the flesh of her neck. The feeling was completely foreign to her, something that she had only overheard the girls talking about in the day class. They would often exchange their fantasies about the night school students and would even go as far as to share their 'techniques' about their nightly routines with such feelings. It was something she expected that Kaname had felt towards her before but she thought in the back of her mind, maybe what held her body back from responding was their personal relation since birth. It scared her to be such a taboo, even being a vampire wasn't as weird as that. But now that she was feeling that special feeling finally, she feared what would come of it - especially with it being towards someone as unpredictable as Zero.

Gentle moans spilled like a fountain from Yuki's mouth, she had forgotten about self control and lost her head somewhere down the drain of the shower. Zero's hands had traveled down the mid of her back and he held her by her sides, keeping her propped up in his firm grasp as he ravaged her flesh. _Her blood is boiling,_ Zero thought to himself. _She's actually enjoying herself._ The thought alone was enough to push Zero to be more passionate, biting down harder. Despite his best effort to keep himself under some sort of control, he felt a strange stiffening inside of his uniform pants and he froze at the realization that Yuki's body was pressing against it with a small amount of force. _Is this even possible?_ The thoughts continued, _Yuki wants me?_ After filling himself plenty more than intended, Zero pulled back slightly to lap his tongue over the deep marks he had left on her throat. Blood streamed down steadily in a single line, down the front of her chest and between her small breasts. Their eyes connected and the tension between them was no usual tension. It was pure sexual tension.

The look in Yuki's eyes told Zero exactly what he needed to do for her in that exact moment. He quickly reached out to turn the water off and then pushed the curtain open his leg, still holding Yuki securely in his arms. She gazed up at him with large curious eyes, opening her mouth to speak before he suddenly hushed her and carried her out of the bathroom. Her legs hooked tighter around his waist when she realized that he was headed towards his bedroom, and she could see that he was avoiding eye contact. And then, she felt it. She could feel the stiffness hit against her inner thigh as he carried her, bumping it only for a moment, but then she watched as the color flooded his face and burned his cheeks. He was clearly aroused as well and the girl began to slightly panic within her own mind. She didn't know if she were ready, but she knew that she wanted it more than anything in that moment. Not even Kaname could hold her back then. Zero kicked open his door, which had been left over just a crack, and quickly slammed it behind them before hurriedly tossing Yuki onto the bed. His movements seemed urgent and she mimicked his demeanor, her breath suddenly becoming heavy. Zero dropped to his knees before her, grabbing her by her calves to carefully tug her to the edge of the bed. Her legs were spread enough for him to kneel between them and he finally looked up at her, only to see her doe eyes full of both lust and panic. They were a dark crimson red and though her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, she nodded once as if to tell him "It's okay."

A small grin flickered on Zero's face before he focused his attention onto the lower half of her. He leaned forward to softly kiss the girl on her lower stomach, leaving a small trail of kisses down her front before grasping the ends of her white soaked skirt and slowly guiding it down her legs. It was surprising to him that his body seemed to know all the right ways to make her tick despite never being in the situation before, for her legs would twitch with each kiss and once her skirt was down, she let out a gentle " _Ah."_ He began to blush slightly as he looked down at her panties. They were a pale blue with a small lace trim around the edges, so sweet and innocent, he expected nothing less. He could see the dampness that had collected in the fabric and that was all he needed to know that it truly was okay, that she really did want him. He raised his hand to press his index and middle finger lightly over her panties. He could feel her sweet folds through the fabric and he gently stroked upwards in the moistness, feeling over her bead and earning himself a moan from her lips. Her stroked up and down a few more times before finally leaning forward to hook his mouth on the upper trim of her underwear, slowly dragging it down with his teeth clumsily and then finally instead just yanking it down with his free hand. He had never seen a girl's womanhood before and didn't know what to expect, but he was barely able to look before Yuki hitched her knees together and muttered out in a gentle tone, "Zero, please don't look. I'm not used to this, I-I'm embarrassed." Zero looked back up at the vampire, whose eyes were now back to their brown saucer appearance, and he warmly smiled at her. Something inside of him was suddenly sweet and calm when he said in a husky voice, "It is okay. Just let me take the lead, alright?" His kind words were foreign to Yuki's ears and when she gazed into his eyes, she could tell he completely genuine. She nodded and returned his smile sheepishly before opening her eyes and allowing her lover to in fact take the lead.

After lavishing her heat in gentle peck kisses, Zero finally parted her folds with both his index and middle finger to expose the innermost part of her womanhood. Her wetness was enough to drip down from her heat and Zero took the next step as to touch his mouth to it. Yuki let out a small whimper, followed by a drawn out moan, as he began to gradually lap his tongue against her. His tongue dragged up the front of her slit slowly, over and over, before he swirled it carefully around her clit and began to gently suckle on it. As he held her, he could feel her beginning to pant and her body bounced slightly in his grip with each heavy breath. " _Zero..."_ she groaned, " _y-you feel so nice..."_ She was clearly struggling to form a full sentence and when she did, Zero tried not to chuckle. His mouth was caressing her bud with the upmost softness and the moment she spoke, he invited himself to slide his two fingers inside of her. His mouth never left her heat as she slid his fingers up into her opening, barely even able to nudge them inside due to her virgin tightness. He moved them in and out swiftly, attempting to cover up the possible uncomfortable feeling for her by swirling his tongue around her bead even more gently. His fingers were only inside her for less than a minute before he heard her moan out louder than she had before, practically calling out his name, and her heat tightened around him. He continued steadily lapping at her slit, even after she had climaxed, as he slid his fingers out of her. Her juices tasted almost as sweet as her blood and he licked her up willingly, cleaning her skin before sitting up right again and gazing at her. She was panting and clinging onto his bed sheets, letting out one final small moan, before peeking her head up. Her eyes were glazed over and their gaze connected. The two smiled and even began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zero remained wide awake, even as Yuki dozed off and fell asleep on his chest, and gently dragged his fingertips through his ragged hair. He was left utterly speechless after the act so Yuki falling asleep was beneficial, for he knew himself well enough to know that he would have started an argument out of pure lack of knowledge on what to say next. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling above them, a familiar sight he had grown accustomed to at all hours of the night, and he couldn't bring himself to look back at her. Yuki eventually began to fidget in his arms as she attempted to regain a comfortable position after gradually waking up. "Zero," she said in a small voice before releasing a yawn and rubbing her eyes. She lifted her head from his chest and gazed up at him, disappointed by his lack of interest in looking back, and then slowly sat up in the bed. She had stirred slightly until the two of them were no longer touching and Zero's eyes never left the blank ceiling. "I know what you're thinking," he finally said, "and don't deny it when I say it aloud." Tension built between them in a matter of seconds and continued to grow until Zero finally said quietly, "You wish that I were Kaname right now. Right now and a few hours ago when I was between your thighs."

The two sat beside each other in a deep silence before the school bells suddenly began to ring among the campus. It was the bell for first period in the day class. When they began, the bed shifted as Yuki rose and redressed herself in her skirt and panties from the night before. Zero didn't look at her. "Maybe a part of me did wish it were him," she said. Though he didn't show it, the words leaving her mouth was enough to strike a hard pain in the mid of the boy's chest. He hitched in a sharp breath and waited for Yuki to leave before he finally exhaled. Her coldness, he thought. It was something that he remembered all too well from the last time they had met. Something he had wished to never see again.

"I'm giving up my campus duties. You can find someone else to monitor the little girls." Zero spoke mostly to his adoptive father in passing but this time, he made the effort to sit down across from his at the breakfast table and entertain him enough to even take a bite of toast. The taste of it practically turned to ashes in his mouth but he continued to eat anyway at of some sort of odd respect that he had suddenly gathered for the man. Kaien Cross was the only person he could even have a remotely normal conversation with at this point, he might as well give the man something to be happy about. "But Zero, you know that I can't just give that position away to anybody!" His father instantly developed his old, whiny voice that Zero had grown to hate so much and tried his best to put on his guilt trip, "You're going to let me down just like that? And Yuki, she needs help as well-" And just like that, Kaien stopped speaking. His eyes met Zero's and he noticed something vulnerable peeking through. He hadn't spoken his daughter's name in front of the vampire for nearly a year now out of fear of upsetting him, and now that it had slipped, he was scared would come next. Zero's eyes dropped away from his father's and though the reference had stung, he simply sat up from his seat and said, "I'm sure she will manage."

Yuki Kuran sat at her dresser and stared into the wall mirror, running her fingertips through her long chestnut hair and gazing uncomfortably at her reflection. Ever since she had returned to the night class mansion, she had been avoiding Kaname at every cost and stored herself away in her private room. Whenever she would leave her room, she would be confronted by somebody; whether it were a bitchy Ruka or an annoying Aido, it was always someone she just didn't want to see. She had combed her hair out for what felt like hours but still hadn't showered. Though it felt gross to sit there with what was left from the love making fest she had just been exposed to, it felt somewhat comforting to have Zero's scent smothered all over her after so long. His blood was still steadily pumping through her veins and sat peacefully in her full belly. She hadn't felt filled like this since the first time she had drank from her beloved Kaname Kuran.

A gentle knocking at her door was enough to send Yuki flying out of her seat. Though she had heard his familiar footsteps out in the hallway, she never expected him to approach her door. She was sure that when she returned that he had smelt Zero on her, for he had used his condescending tone and said "I'm sure you had a nice time" before returning to his study. Yuki's voice trembled as she said softly, "Come in, Kaname Senpai." And with those gentle words, her gorgeously built brother came striding through the door.

Kaname shut her bedroom door behind him with a soft click but his expression was anything but. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He said. His tone was stern and unlike usual, he kept his distance from her. Something in his eyes read as sad and the air he brought in the door with him was melancholy. Yui gazed up at him before sinking back down to her seat and turning to face the mirror. Her fingertips dragged down the length of her hair, which was now draping across her face, and she began to feel her stomach churning inside of her. She could still somehow feel Zero between her thighs. Despite how it had left off, she somehow missed it. "No, she said softly. The girl turned to face her sweet Kaname and said with a weak smile, "Why would you ask?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Despite telling Kaien otherwise, Zero found himself standing outside of the same gate he had been at only a little while previous; awaiting the arrival of the night class students alongside a crowd of ecstatic day school girls. When the vampires approached, Takuma was the first to address the fans. He waved his hand with one arm and held his school bag with the other, flashing a bright smile so wide that he nearly revealed his fangs before calling out, " _Hellloo ladies!"_ Sensing the attention being drawn away from him, Aido popped up from behind his fellow classmate and called out, "Who is excited for the homecoming ball?" A outcry came out from the horde and all the girls raised their hands at once. The roar of emotion coming out from each of the girls only made Zero's job harder as he fought alone to force them to back up. Girls were practically crawling over him, just to steal a touch of at least one of the vampire's hands or even a feel of their pristine white uniforms, before a voice cried out " _Enough!"_ There was a halt in the madness and Zero turned around to see Yuki, who was standing among the crowd and had climbed halfway up the gate. A whistle swung from her neck and she blew it hard before yelling out, "Everyone back to your dorms!" She looked like a completely different person. Her perky personality from the year before had returned and her chubby cheeks were flushed red. Despite the look of seriousness and anger on her face, she still somehow managed to look innocent and adorable in Zero's eyes. Something inside of him wanted to smile but he instead kept a straight face and began herding the girls away so the night students to peacefully enter the school grounds. Yuki continued to scold the girls before calling out unusually cheerfully, "I'll see you later on duty, Zero!" He turned to face her, catching a glimpse of her smile before she hopped down from the gate and hurried back to Kaname's side to enter the school.

To finally see her smile again, whether it were genuine or not, was a giant relief off of Zero's chest. When he had last seen her, the tension he had created was unforgivable; especially after what he viewed to he an unbelievably intimate and special experience. He remembered the day from last year when he had almost kissed her. He had been staring at her lips and he could sense the fear on her, and something told him within "she rather this be Kaname" which caused him to simply collapse onto her shoulder and embrace her platonically instead. It was always Kaname Kuran who held him back. But after seeing that smile, the smile that was just for him even with her precious Kaname in arms length, generated inside of him to fight. To fight for her all over again, and to win this time.

Zero sat peacefully among the trees and allowed his eyes to glaze over the campus, occasionally fixating his gaze upon a group of girls who clearly knew they were out of place and having to scare them away; but besides that, he was feeling completely content. The barn was at one of his sides below and the school campus grounds sat at his other side. His head was lost in thought, something he used to do often and seemed to be doing all together too much all over again. He was gone before hearing a gentle rustling beneath the tree he inhabited. "You look like a big bird up there," she said from down below. Zero peered down from the branch he sat on and looked up into the glowing brown eyes of Yuki. She smiled up at him warmly and dug her fingernails into the bark of the tree before positioning one foot onto the bark, followed by the other. She muttered something along the lines of "looks easy enough" before climbing up along the side and finally reaching the branch he was on. "Move over!" She called out before catching a hold of his leg rather than the branch. He cringed at her touch and she quickly grabbed onto the bark instead, hoisting herself up as he moved over and then positioning herself to sit down beside him and against the trunk. "I suppose this is a nice way to keep an eye on everything," She practically sang, "You can see everything!" Zero avoided her eyes until she made it almost unbearable; he could feel her stare on his face and he had no choice but to grasp it with his own eyes. Her smile was weaker now yet more genuine than it was earlier. He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly cut him off, "Let's just forget about before, okay?" Her words cut him deeply. "It's just easier that way."

The pair sat beside each other in silence for what felt like hours. Yuki attempted several times to bring up small talk, casually asking about the day class and how he was liking this school year so far, but to no avail. She either earned herself a short response or eventually no reply at all. "You're just as quiet as I remember," the girl said in a soft voice. A smile spread across her lips and she looked down. Her expression was gentle as she said, "It's like when we just met. I even bathed and dressed you, a stranger, and you never said a word." To Zero's surprise, Yuki slowly placed her hand over his. Her small fingers gently curled around his and he started to clutch on tightly before he shook off her grasp. "You tell me to forget," he said, "and then you do such things." His body was frigid and everything in him was telling him to scream at her, but he needed to contain himself. "I've wanted to forget so many things." Yuki watched the white haired vampire intently, concern spreading across her soft features, and began to recognize the pain that was radiating through his pores. She could tell he wanted to say so much but just didn't know how, something she almost never saw on his face; he usually looked so composed and nearly said nothing at all, nor wanted to. She remembered the days where she would do all of the talking and she couldn't even tell if he were listening or not. Little did she know, he always listened. He always soaked in her words. "This," he said as he turned to face her finally. "This, and last night, is not something that I simply want to forget."

The night drew on and the two spoke more than they had ever spoken to each other before. Yuki expected that to be due to the fact that she had practically trapped Zero up in the tree before but he didn't seem to mind one bit. He talked on about how the past year had been, where he had gone and what he had done with his days; which was barely anything. Yuki told him about her past days as well, being careful not to mention Kaname Kuran too much, and spoke about the new experiences that Zero secretly envied she had not done with him. "I have met so many people who are just like us, Zero." Yuki's eyes were somewhere lost in the stars but Zero's were fixated on her face. He watched every movement of her face and the softness of all of her features, even as she spoke with such excitement and energy. "And they aren't bad. They are not monsters, I promise you." Though he didn't agree with her, the anger he would normally shed was nowhere to be found. He was just happy to actually hear her speak with happiness again. Yuki tore her gaze from the sky and turned to face Zero head on. Her eyes were swimming with a deepness and genuine expression of what the boy recognized to be sadness. "I wish you could have met them with me. I even met old friends of our father; people who once despised each other and now they can call themselves _old friends."_ Tears began swelling in her eyes as she added quietly, "Perhaps that will be us one day. You can go from hating me to maybe calling me an old friend. Your favorite friend even." And with those parting words, the two left each others sides and left their duties to return to their separate lives, in their separate dorms, in their separate bedrooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her saucer eyes danced across the various spectacles to show among the ballroom and suddenly Yuki felt as if she were back in the dance that he had shared last year with both her beloved Kaname and Zero Kiryu. Though she was dressed in her usual fashion with her long hair down to dangle and her white uniform buttoned up right, only she knew that was was wearing her version of a gown underneath. The secret caused her face to blush and she wondered why she had decided to wear a dress at all, for she had promised her father with a pinky swear that she would monitoring the students throughout the entire business and wouldn't succumb to any funny business. "You look rather cheerful tonight," she heard the strong voice that she recognized all too well coming from behind her. She slowly turned, sighing out a deep breath before faking a bright smile and closing her eyes as she squeaked, "Yes, Kaname-senpai." The smile was almost cheesy enough to reveal the tips of her small fangs but she didn't bother to adjust it, for it was only her and Kaname that stood in the ballroom. "Why are you so early tonight?" She asked, "I didn't even know if you were going to come or not. I didn't hear you mention it." Yuki's voice drifted off and her mind was suddenly back in the blur that she had been facing only a few nights previous, before her intimate encounter with Zero. She had tried desperately to earn the attention of Kaname but with his lack of response to her advances, she figured that the romantic spark had dulled. Her hope on having a date to the ball had vanished and that's why she felt no problem with taking the job that Kaien had offered her back for the year. "How funny that you ask," Kaname grinned. His voice was soft yet strong. "I'll be joining you and the Kiryu boy tonight." He winked at her and added, "We need to keep those day class students in line, don't we?"

The vibe was painfully awkward as students began to filter in and Yuki was left standing side to side with her dear brother. Kaname never said a word and allowed the brunette to do all the work, ushering and herding school girls as they hurled themselves mercilessly as the students dressed in their all white costumes. There was a bubble of anger that popped within Yuki and began to simmer as she realized she was the only one taking the job seriously. She wouldn't dare open her mouth and was left to gasp as she heard to her left somebody say, "What's the point of offering your help if you aren't going to do any work?" She peered over her brother's shoulder to see Zero approaching. He was decked out in his usual uniform, the only thing out of place being the cheap flower that she knew her father had probably pinned onto the front of his vest. He sneered in Kaname's direction and before the pureblood man could respond, Zero turned to Yuki and said in an even tone, "Nice dress."

Yuki's cheeks flushed brightly and she hardly noticed that the lace trim of her dress was poking out from underneath the edge of her uniform skirt. She was just about to ask how he knew before Zero said with a slight smirk, "You're not wearing your tall socks and you ditched the boots for your fancy flats. I'd recognize them anywhere." The girl smiled gleefully and instinctively turned to look up to her brother, who was doing anything but. His eyes read something along the lines as 'why didn't I know?' but instead he said in a gruff tone, "Well, let's see it." The noise of the ballroom seemed to fade into the background and all the vampire could focus on was the two boys that towered above her, and oh how she wanted to impress them both now so deeply. She wasn't used to feeling this way towards Zero but somehow, it was growing. "Well, I-" she began before gasping as her older brother yanked open the front of her uniform. Both her and Zero stared at him with pure shock, the white haired vampire's expression quickly turning to disgust and clear anger. Underneath the uniform, Kaname had exposed the most beautiful dress he had ever seen his dear Yuki in. The gown was nothing like what she wore last year, for the trim stopped right above the knee and the form of her sleeves hugged against her arms. Her curves were shown off delicately by the black fabric that held against it, a gentle design of lace swirling up the edges. As the uniform was ripped off, only Zero could see that her brown locks had been parted to show off the bare back that was only protected by strips of lace. Though the outfit was sexy, it was still beautiful in the most innocent way to Zero. "We are leaving," Kaname said suddenly as he grabbed the girl by her arm. Zero started to protest but Yuki quickly hushed him, staring at him with pleading eyes as the man dragged her by her upper arm from the entrance to the ballroom and out of sight.

The usual quiet vampire boy found it hard to stay in one place and finally abandoned his precious duties to scour off and search for his blood sucking lover. "Curse that Kaname Kuran," he growled under his breath as he shoved his way through the familiar night class students without another look and forced himself outside the door. It took only fifteen minutes of looking to find what he was looking for. Yuki was sitting along the entrance gates, her gorgeous dress now covered up by what he recognized to be Kaname's uniform jacket, and was weeping into her palms. She was quiet but he could always tell when she cried, for her breathing was uneven and she would randomly hiccup into her closed hands that covered what he knew underneath to be blotchy, red and tear soaked face. "Yuki," he said softly. He slowly sank down beside the girl and willingly plopped down onto his behind to sit down at her level, wrapping one arm around her slim shoulders and pulling her in by her frame to force her head down onto his broad shoulder. A small cry left the brunettes lips and she quickly hiccuped to cover it up, only revealing her tear swollen face once she could control her breathing. The look of her made him want to cry.

"I didn't want to show him," she said as she attempted to form a clear breath. "Ruka leant it to me and told me it'd be rude if I didn't wear the borrowed dress. 'I spent a lot on that, just for you' she said." Yuki turned to face away from Zero and instead looked off somewhere into the darkness of the trees as his arm created a protective embrace for her to slide into. "I know she didn't buy it for me," she said in a small voice. "I saw her wearing it this summer." There was a long pause before Yuki found the nerve to continue speaking and she finally said, "They were lovers, her and Kaname. She told me herself and when I asked, he simply shook it off and said it meant nothing. How could being so intimate with someone just 'mean nothing'?" She turned again until her dark eyes matched up with Zero's icy ones. His features had completely softened and he knew what she meant. Nothing that close could mean nothing. Zero slowly leaned in and pressed his mouth onto her tender lips, engulfing her words into a passionate kiss. She received it willingly and allowed herself to get lost in the grasp of Zero Kiryu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The pair moved their lips in a gentle sync and soon Yuki found her mouth to be filled with the tongue of her childhood from Zero. His tongue worked in such sweet ways, ways that she remembered to have pleasured her so gentle, and he slowly gripped onto the uniform that had been draped over the girl and shoved it to the side. Yuki gasped into the kiss when she felt Kaname's cover fall to the ground and she was completely exposed, left in the lace gown she was so desperately trying to cover up before. The vampire boy abruptly ended the kiss and pulled back a bit, examining the girl's body and then looking back to eye level with her. "I refuse to smell him when I'm with you," he said in a firm tone. "I want you to be covered in me."

They continued to exchange blissful and love filled kisses outside of the gates of Cross Academy, which was currently housing the homecoming ball that all the students looked forward to year after year. After they had finally broken their body apart and her heart began to beat at a normal pace, Yuki smiled up at her dear friend and said, "Let's go inside. We still have a job to do remember." Zero was frustrated but simply chuckled at the response to his passionate gift of affection, shrugging his shoulders and grunting, "Alright, alright."

The eyes of what seemed to be every student was glued onto Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu as they stepped into the ballroom hand and hand. Yuki was dressed in her fine black dress and Zero with his flower pinned uniform, a quirky couple that just seemed to work. Perhaps it was the way that her hand fit perfectly in his, or the goofy smile across the boy's face that _no one_ in the room had ever seen before. " _I can't believe it,"_ he heard a girl to his left gush to her date as they walked through the crowd, " _Wasn't Yuki here with Kaname Kuran?"_ Yuki could feel her blood pumping fiercely through her veins, not from the present thirst she felt but rather in reaction to all of the comments that dug at her as she strode through the swarm of people on the arm of Zero. She was only snapped at out her trance when she felt a slight squeeze on her fingers and heard Zero say through his teeth, "It will be alright." His voice was so soft that only she could hear, and the words were enough to make her smile an equally goofy smile.

"This looks good," he said blankly. The two had stopped in the dead center of the ballroom and Yuki turned to him confused, releasing his grasp and watching as his lavender eyes scanned the people who surrounded them. He looked back down to her and finally said with a smile, "We can keep an eye out while having a dance ourselves, yes?" The request was something that Yuki had never expected to hear come from Zero's mouth, but she was learning to expect the unexpected when it came to him. Perhaps he wanted to show her off, or maybe he just wanted to feel closer to her again. Whichever the reason, Yuki took his hand again and allowed the man to guide her into a sweet embrace. The couple slowly began to dance.

The scent of him overwhelmed Yuki's nostrils as she rested her head slowly to his shoulder and allowed her body to rock back and forth in his firm grip. Even as a mysterious creature of the dark, she managed to trip over her own feet left and right, and was only able to keep up when Zero paused and slowly lifted her feet onto his. Her white flats scuffed up his uniform shoes but the boy could care less, for he continued to dance through the ballroom with his beloved Yuki in his arms. "You're quite the dancer, Zero!" She said happily as they strode among the various couples surrounding them. Even the night students had stopped to stare for a moment when the unlikely pair strode past them. "And you're quite the beauty tonight," Zero said gently. Their eyes had connected for a split moment before Yuki nuzzled her face against his neck. At first, he felt his heart stop. He couldn't even comprehend the fact that she would want to drink from him now. "Yuki?" He asked huskily. The girl simply lapped her tongue across the thin skin of her throat and instead of biting, she planted a single kiss onto him. She claimed him. Though the moment was enough to cause him to stop dancing, Zero slowly started up again but at a slower pace. His face gently nuzzled into her long hair and he hummed to himself, dancing to his own music with her rather than the sounds that filled the ballroom.

"I had you going there, didn't I?" Yuki gushed as she rested the tip of her nose to Zero's, giggling as he locked eyes with her and then ruffling his hair between her fingers. They had only stopped dancing because of a silly fight that had broken out among a few of the girls over who would have the next dance with Hanabusa, and then the two gracefully returned to their place on the sidelines to monitor the action more closely. Zero shrugged her off and could feel the corners of his mouth wanting to lift, but he refused to smile. "How immature," the white haired man said stiffly. He stared out among the crowd and could feel the saucer eyes glued onto him. He finally turned to face the girl and couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw her pouting lips, which she returned almost immediately. "In all seriousness though," she said quickly, "you're such a good dancer! You'll have to teach me."

The night dragged on for hours and though her feet were aching, Yuki refused to leave the ballroom until every single student had left first. Only her and Zero were left to pick up some of the scraps before the cleaning crew returned in the morning, but somehow Yuki always managed to make it a good time. "Another earring over here!" The girl cried out as she ran up barefoot to the vampire, showing him now the third pairless earring she had found in the women's restroom. "Maybe this one is a real diamond, do you think?" She peeked down at her palms, which were cuffed around the jewelry, and smiled. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. "I didn't think you were interested in such things," Zero said as he swept the leftover streamers into his the dustpan in his right hand. Yuki slowly bent down beside him and shoved her hands practically in his face, forcing him to look closer. "I could care less," she said with a smile, "It's just nice to think of the stories behind it. Homecoming is a big deal! One of these earrings could belong to someone's great great _great_ grandmother." She continued to babble on and though Zero could care less, he was just happy to hear her speaking to him again.

Once the work had been finished, the clock overhead just struck one o'clock in the morning. Yuki was sleepy eyed and though Zero was tired as well, he would never allow her to see that. "Come on," he said, "I'll walk you home." Yuki peered up at him as they strode through the entrance way, the look in her eyes pleading for him to reconsider, and he reassured her that it would be alright. He wasn't afraid of Kaname, not him or his blood sucker minions. "Fine," Yuki said, "but you better behave yourself."

The walk to the night class mansion type building seemed to zip by faster than it ever had before for Zero. They had talked the entire way and when the house came into view, he felt the girl's grip loosening on his hand as if she wanted to let go. He refused to give up her grip. "A night that I actually don't want to end. How strange," Zero said under his breath as they began walking up the front steps. Yuki stopped to say, "I think this is far enough," but Zero continued until they were standing face to face right in front of the doorway. "Don't worry," he said. Their eyes connected and though he expected her eyes to soften, they were fear stricken instead. "I understand," he said in a low voice. "You don't want me around when he is here. And Yuki, that hurts more than anything that I can't be with you always." The tension between them began to ease and Zero took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her gentle lips. As he drew back, he said, "But there is no one else I rather be hurt by than you. If I have to hurt for the rest of my life, so be it." Little did he know, Yuki's ears weren't the only ones that the sweet words had fallen on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Her hand reached for the doorknob but was suddenly knocked out of the way when the door swung open, practically knocking her over right in front of the vampire boy's eyes. Zero swiftly caught Yuki by the upper arm but her grasp was quickly taken away by a snatching Kaname Kuran who had already gotten a grip on her opposite arm. "Ah," the pureblood said blankly, "how nice of you to bring her home to me, Zero." Though all of his instincts told him to hold onto her, Zero slowly let Yuki go to be railed into her older brother's arms who slowly leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes only fell closed after a few seconds of Kaname's lips on hers, the awkwardness completely invading and polluting the once romantic atmosphere. When Kaname's head rose up from the stolen kiss, a small sliver of blood began to go down his chin and he lapped it up while locking eyes with Zero. "Thanks again," he said before bringing Yuki inside and slamming the door shut behind them.

"What was _that_?" The once human girl scoffed the moment the door had shut behind the couple, quickly yanking her arm from her brother's grip and stumbling backward in her short heels. She rarely spoke out against Kaname but at this point, she could care less - she never saw him act in such a way. But even as Yuki spoke defiantly towards him, Kaname couldn't help but smile at her with a warm milkiness in his gaze. His chocolate eyes fixated on hers and he said in a gentle tone, "You're not wearing my jacket. I thought I meant more to you than that." His gaze slowly trickled down her mature form and though he secretly did view the dress as beautiful, just the thought of Zero Kiryu seeing his beloved Yuki in such a way was enough to make his usual calming blood boil; an anger that physically formed in a passive aggressive grin and an extension of his normal controlling fashion. Kaname took another step closer to his lover, who was clearly furious and keeping her distance, and slowly stroked his finger underneath her chin. Yuki's eyes finally met his and her night was soiled with the parting words of, "One look from that bastard and you're already forgetting about me."

Yuki watched solemnly as Kaname walked up the winding stairs of the vampire mansion and disappeared among the upper hallways, leaving her alone at the front door with a chilled feeling and the soreness of his past hand on her upper arm. _How could I do such a thing?_ The poor girl thought to herself, _My precious Kaname senpai. I've disappointed him._ Burning tears began to well in her eyes and she ran in the man's footsteps up the stairs, only leaving his trail to enter her private room and shut the door forcefully behind herself. The moment the door closed, the girl let out a desperate howling cry and collapsed onto her knees onto the hard wooden floor. Her cries seemed to last for at least a half hour before she finally had the strength to catch her breath and rise from the ground, gathering herself enough to stumble to the bed and instead fall there. Yuki knew well enough that Kaname was able to hear her (as well as all of the other members of the night class), for his bedroom was just nextdoor. Usually if he could detect the slightest unhappiness within her, he would already have been rushed to her side to fix it. But tonight, Yuki slept laid alone and wept.

Though the night was still young, Yuki's sleep had come to an abrupt stop and she lay awake in the bed with her dress and heels on. When her sleepy eyes were no longer tired, she hoisted the energy to sit up and begin stripping herself from the hinderance of her ballroom clothing until halfway through, she heard disturbing sounds from the next room over. It was the muffled sound of lust that she had grown accustomed to hearing over the past years, surely leaving the lips of her lover Kaname. Both curious and mortified, Yuki slowly pressed her ear to the wall to listen deeper to the groans. It wasn't the groans that disturbed her, usually they filled her with passionate desire. It was the sounds of what was surely causing the groans. The suckling.

The night was quiet but that would soon pass, for the sounds that spilled from Kaname Senpai's mouth was only fuel for Ruka who fed from him mercilessly. "Mm," the pureblood moaned. Her gold locks were fumbling between his fingers and he lay his head to rest against the expensive couch, where the girl laid on top of him and slowly glid her fangs out of his flesh. "How much I've missed the taste of you," a restless Ruki huffed, "I feared I'd never taste you again, sir." The words that poured from her were nothing to Kaname, who simply shoved her head back down in a silent order for her to continue drinking. She obediently did as her master wished and sucked from him heavily. On the other side of the wall, a horrified Yuki listened intently all the way to the end.

It was the early hours of the morning when a sleepy Zero Kiryu awoke to the sound of a frantic knocking on his door. He half expected it to be his overbearing father before he heard the whimpers from all too familiar voice followed by a gentle, "Zero? Please open up." The was an abrupt pause followed by the sounds of sniffling and a whispered, "I'm really sorry."

When he opened his door without a second thought, he was left standing in front of a pathetic Yuki. Her eyes were bloodshot red around her caramel irises and she was clearly struggling to hold back a bellowing cry, instead covering her face with her sleeve. "Come in," Zero said softly but the vampire girl quickly shook her head in response. "I don't deserve it," Yuki said into her shirt sleeve, "I know how you feel now. And for making you feel that way, what I really do deserve is for you to keep your promise." The air was thick and Zero was left dumbstruck, even as Yuki quickly pushed past him and entered the room. She finally allowed herself to cry properly, her face shielded by her long brown hair, as she shuffled all around his room and stopped in front of his haunting wardrobe. "What are you doing?" Zero asked skeptically. He found his answer without Yuki even speaking but rather what she had pulled from the top of the wardrobe. His gun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The gun trembled violently in Yuki Cross' hand as she held it up to her own chest and stared daringly into the eyes of her childhood friend's, Zero Kiryu's, eyes. The medal practically stung her bare skin it was so cold. "You're not being reasonable," Zero stuttered as he stepped forward in preparation to snatch the gun from her grip. To his surprise, the girl handed it to him willingly before he could even grab it and instead laid her hand onto his. She was caressing it tightly and forcing his finger to sit lightly on the trigger. Zero opened his mouth to speak again, unsure of what he could say to change her mind but still more than willing to try, but was quickly interrupted. Yuki gazed up at him with glazed over pupils and even with tears streaming down her swollen face, she managed to smile. "It's okay. You promised me and I want you to keep that promise." Her voice quivered uneasily as she spoke but the haunting smile remained. "Go on," she whispered urgently.

The warmth of Yuki's hand was enough to somehow comfort Zero through this tragic moment, even with the coolness of the gun's metal chilling his frozen palm. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried and the sensation of feeling gathering in his chest, as well as the tears building in his pale eyes, was totally foreign to him. He could barely believe he was crying before a few tears rolled from the corner of his eyes and down the bridge of his nose, eventually falling and kissing the top of Yuki's shaking hand on top of his. The two stood together in the darkness, surrounded by the morbid thickness brought on by the gun between them, and the silence was practically deadly. It only vanished when a choking sound spat from Zero's throat and he sputtered out a desperate cry, followed by a gentle, "You can be such a moron sometimes."

Though she was reluctant to let go, Zero finally pried his hand away and carelessly threw the gun across the room to slide and be hidden away somewhere underneath the large wardrobe. The grip he had on the handle was replaced by his arms being thrown around the pathetic pureblood, pulling her in close and hugging her so there wasn't an inch of space between them. His face buried into her dark hair and he clutched the ends of it as he hugged her, feeling the softness of her locks and whispering with eyes shut, "I believe that perhaps you have hurt just as much as I have. It would be stupid to punish you for such a thing." His words flowed throughout Yuki's veins and she let out a final cry, this time it was soft and a sweet release, before nuzzling her head into the crook of his strong neck.

"You're a mess and reak of cold sweats," Zero said sternly, signaling that the sympathetic hug had come to an end. He stepped back to look at the girl who was surely drenched in nervous sweat and without waiting for a reply, grabbed onto her hand and guided her out of his room and to his private bathroom. Yuki was used to being ordered around by Kaname but there was a certain sincerness that Zero harbored that she had ever seen in her brother in the past year, or even anytime before that. It was something that had always bothered her but tonight, she didn't want to think of Kaname Kuran. She focused on the vampire who was now caringly undressing her and preparing her to bathe.

The bath was at the perfect temperature by the time that Zero had lowered Yuki into the warmth of the tub. The water caressed her flesh closely and she watched in disgust as the water began to turn murky from the caked on dirt from her feet and the sweat that had washed over her pale skin. Before she could dwell on it, Zero already had a cloth in hand and was washing her. "Do you remember when you did this for me all those years ago?" He said softly as the white cloth touched her flesh. He rubbed at a gentle pace but enough to sufficiently clean her. Yuki would normally be throwing things at him for seeing her in such a manner but he purposely focused on her face rather than her naked body, studying her expressions with his every touch. Her eyes weren't focused on him but when he spoke, they softened so he continued. "I wouldn't speak a word to you, even when every ounce of my being was screaming 'say something, you idiot.' Your touch was so soft..." His voice trailed off in thought and Zero was left stupidly smiling to himself, as well as Yuki who was starting a sly smile of her own.

The water had turned grey and murky by the time that Zero had finished washing his dear lover, yet he only drained the tub to fill it up again. Yuki's limbs cringed slightly at the new sensation of the hot water pouring down onto her legs but Zero was quick to adjust the temperature to comfort for her, still watching her every move and adjusting accordingly. "Come now," He said in a husky tone. By the time that Yuki had looked at him, he was already pulling back the line of his shirt to expose the clear flesh of his neck. It was completely untouched besides the two puncture marks that had been deep enough days before to penetrate him and scar. Yuki opened her mouth to protest but when his icy eyes met hers, he said in a softer voice, "It's okay. You need it."

Zero's words were enough to have Yuki leap from the bath and cling onto him to begin feasting from his flesh. It was so unlike her to practically pounce on him in such a way, especially naked, but the feelings overriding her body could only be silenced by feeding her never ending, quenching thirst for Zero Kiryu's blood. She instinctively licked along the skin of his neck with the very tip of her tongue before shoving her small fangs deeply inside of him, deep enough to leave another scar, and began drinking his sweet fluids. One of his strong arms had wrapped around her lower waist as the other reached for the knob to the bath to drain it. "We are going to figure this all out, okay?" He said in a low voice, "I'm not losing you again."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The mind of Yuki was stirring with both morbid thoughts and lovely temptation. Her body that had been once cradled by the warmth of the tub was now being held in the rigid arms of Zero, who was staring at her with both strong and loving eyes as he carried her back to his bedroom. The air was thick from the tension that had been previously created by the sight of the gun but that didn't matter, for Zero had already laid her out onto his bed. The smell of him overwhelmed her completely and Yuki allowed her limbs to simply melt into his sheets. "I never noticed it before," the girl said softly. Her eyes met with his and Zero questioned her with his gaze. He was standing in front of her, practically between her legs that were hanging over the bed if he were to come any closer, and towered over her like a statue. "Your... smell," she said in a softer tone. Her cheeks suddenly began to flush, the vibrant pink color underneath her eyes only making her look even more adorable in his view, and she whispered daringly. "It is so sweet."

The pair's eyes stuck in a thick lock, the tension between them suddenly evaporating when Zero sprung forward onto the bed and pinned Yuki down by each wrist. She looked up at him with eyes that were large as saucers. She wasn't afraid but rather excited for what he were to bring next; the touch of him since that night was something that she often thought about, even when she was around others, and something about the act felt forbidden. "When you would sit in front of me during class," Zero panted into her neck between forceful kisses, "my mouth would salivate. The scent of you drove me mad, the taste of you..." His words slowly drowned out into a low growl before he glided his tongue across the base of her porcelain neck, earning himself the feeling of Yuki's legs slowly wrapping around the lower part of his lips. He balanced himself over her in a protective lock by one hand pressing her wrist into the mattress, his other arm slowly hooking around her slim waist to hitch her body upwards into his. The sudden thrust caused her to groan out but she was interrupted by Zero saying huskily, "The taste of you only makes me want to fuck you even more. Let me take you."

Yuki stared up into the lustful eyes of Zero and felt to be completely fixated on him, both mind and body. She had never heard him speak in such a manner and somehow, his forcefulness now felt to be a turn on rather than an annoyance to her. Her groin area was simmering in pleasure and though their lower half was barely touching, it was enough to make her buck her hips up in lustful desire. She parted her crimson lips multiple times to respond but only managed to eventually choke out, "W-will you be gentle?" Her words were met by a forceful kiss where their tongues collided in a playful wrestling match. She clawed desperately at his back, finally putting her inhuman strength to the test and completely tearing his shirt off, and then dragging her fingernails down his snow white skin. Zero growled into the kiss and only broke it to growl against her lips, "I won't break you. That I promise," before lifting the hem of her gown and sliding his hand between her thighs. They hitched together, forcing him to nudge his grasp in between just to feel the moistness collected in her panties, and squeezed uncontrollably against him. It took all of Yuki's control to open her legs and she finally did to allow Zero to indeed take her.

At first, the feel of Zero's manhood pushing against her soft inner thighs was intimidating to Yuki. She had nothing to compare to but she could feel that his size was definitely impressive, for when he pushed the tip against her entrance to tease through her panties, even the slight pressure of him going inside made her yelp. He quickly brought her arms up above her head and pinned them, causing her to squirm slightly in a playful protest, and he said in a husky voice, "Relax. I want to pleasure you. More than you know."

Suddenly Yuki's body was completely at ease. She was finally starting to accept Zero, even as he slowly nudged her panties out of the way to allow his own manhood to slide through her folds and begin penetrating her virgin heat. Though she was now relaxed, she could feel by her arms around him that Zero's entire body had stiffened and his hardness was frozen inside of her. "Are you okay?" She whispered from below him. His white locks of bangs covered his eyes but when he finally exposed them to her, she could see his icy gaze; full of lust and hunger. He gazed down at the girl whom he loved, her cheeks burning red and her hair carelessly tossed down her front and against the sheets. When their eyes met, his bottom lip trembled and he managed to say uneasily, "You are so tight around me. It's intoxicating. Overwhelming." His voice dropped into a low moan when he finally began to roll his hips forward and push himself farther inside of her. She met his moan with a small one of her own, moaning out his name gently and finding her head going fuzzy. His size was stretching her but even through the intense pain, she found pleasure both from his words and the feel of him slipping against her wetness. His manhood was only centimeters away from her virgin barrier before he whispered, "Are you ready?" She nodded and with that, Zero thrusted his hips fully and immediately shredded through her hymen.

The smell of vaginal blood was something both different yet pleasant in Zero's view. By the look on her face and the way she was now avoiding his gaze, he could tell that Yuki was embarrassed but he reassured her, "Your scent... it's so sweet. I'm struggling to control myself." Adjusting to his size and the feel of him, Yuki was completely lost and could barely focus on his sweet words. She could smell the same as he was yet her own blood barely phased her at all, though he was now running through her veins. Finally she turned to face him and whispered with a gentle smile on her face, "It's okay, Zero. Don't hold back." Even with her words of consent, Zero still tried to remain calm out of fear of completely destroying her. He was running on a one track mind and now the scent of her was driving him mad, the only way he could take it out without tearing her apart was to hike himself up and begin thrusting back and forth at an alarmly fast rate. The movement of his hips were hard and caused Yuki to squeal out, only to be silenced by her turning to take a mouth full of Zero's arm and penetrate his skin with her monstrous fangs. "Ah," He groaned. The feel of his blood draining into her being mixed with her womanhood clenching around his cock was too much to handle and with a final thrust, he unloaded his seed completely inside of her. The sensation was foreign and both excruciating, the climax and release of the buildup being too much for the couple to handle. Yuki bit down as hard as she could, immediately being surged into a throbbing orgasm as she felt his cum leaking out of her with the drawback, and Zero giving his all into the final thrusts. The feeling lasted even after he had collapsed on top of her, his manhood slowly dying down but still laying inside of her. It was something that Yuki had always imagined to feel with Kaname, but not even those fantasies could compare to the experience.

The pair laid in silence for what felt like hours yet Zero never got off of Yuki and her mouth remained on his skin in a tense clasp. Her eyes had shut and she suckled on him like a child on their mother's breast, the liquid spurting out being warm blood that slowly slithered down her throat; the second most fantastic feeling she had ever had. Zero's breathing was heavy and his body continued to push on hers, his head also now in a fog without any focus in view. Finally Yuki's sips had come to an end and she whispered against his flesh, "Never again." Shocked, Zero propped himself up on each hand. Confusion was in his eyes and he could feel his chest beginning to hurt. "What?" He choked. Yuki's eyes fixated on his and to his surprise, tears started to fill her eyes and a weak smile played on her lips. "Never again will we be apart," she said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun rose slowly and the couple watched quietly as the burning sunlight began to dance across the white bed sheets that now reaked out of their sickeningly sweet sweat and passionate lovemaking. The aftermath of the situation was overwhelmingly intoxicating, for both of the vampires were spun into a headspace of pure lust and overcoming satisfaction. Yuki's belly was full of warmth from the suckling of Zero's blood and though she hadn't drank from him for hours now, the sensation of his juices slivering down her throat stuck to her permanently and she was laying in a careless bliss. For the first time in a long time, she was completely at peace. A feeling she never expected to come across in the arms of the notoriously hotheaded Zero Kiryu.

By the time it was eight o'clock and the morning bells were to be ringing, Yuki came to the happy realization that it was finally the weekend and her weekly responsibilities had come to a temporary end. She curled up even more gleefully in Zero's arms, who was finally asleep, and snuggled herself underneath his stiff comforter. She was strangely giddy after her discovery earlier in the night, where she had cried and bawled for what she thought would be endlessly, and even found herself holding back school girl giggles as she stirred in his arms. Her movement was quickly stopped when she felt Zero's arms squeeze around her slightly and she bit onto her bottom lip, trying to pretend that she was asleep as well. She even puffed out heavier breaths to give the illusion she had been passed out just as long as he had. "I want you to come back to the day class," he said. His voice was sleepy but somehow stern. Yuki's heart dropped and though she attempted to stay in her pretend sleep, she finally caved, as she knew her quickened heartbeat would surely give her away to the silent vampire. "What?" She said. For some reason, she had been completely caught off guard and never expected for him to ask such a thing. "It's where you belong," Zero said, "I don't want to do it alone anymore." Yuki's excited mood had come to end and she slowly began to sulk in his arms, laying her head back down to the crook of his neck and laying her hand to his chest. His heartbeat was slow and steady, she could feel it on her cool skin, as she curled in closer and gazed into the darkness between the two of them. They were so close she could practically taste him. "They talk about me," she whispered, "I know they do. If I go back, they'll talk about me even more. Where I can see it, hear it maybe." Zero's arm tightened again around her small frame and she was shocked to feel him jiggle a few times, clearly attempting to hold back a chuckle or two. Yuki quickly sat up and pouted out her bottom lip as she looked down to Zero, who was covering his face apart from his mouth which was formed into a smile as he began to laugh fully. "What is it?" Yuki said, "it's true and you know it." Despite her words, he continued to laugh and only stopped after she had pulled his hands away and his icy eyes met hers. He grinned up at her, causing the girl to blush automatically, and he said softly, "It's silly to care about what those mortal girls think of you." Yuki stared at him for a long time before cracking a smile and saying, "I was a mortal girl, you know." Their eyes stayed connected, even as Zero said even softer, "No. You were different."

There was an abrupt knocking on the door that immediately snapped the vampires out of their loving trance and sent Yuki out of the bed. She leapt to her feet and immediately ran to the closet, a sight that Zero never thought he would be seeing, and she motioned for him to go to the door as she began to shut herself in. Both confused and amused by her actions, Zero slowly rose to his feet and dressed himself in the clothes that had been carelessly thrown onto the floor the night before. The closet door was open only a crack but with his unnatural senses, he could hear the uneasiness of her breathing and it made him grin even that much wider. Another knocking erupted from the door before the voice of their adoptive father cried out, "Zero! Zero, I want to talk to _yoooou!"_

When he opened the door, Zero was greeted by Kaien Cross, who immediately threw his arms around the white haired boy's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Good morning!" He sang as he finally backed off and strode past Zero, invading his bedroom without another thought. Kaien pretended not to notice the panties that were peeking out from underneath the bed and turned to his son with a wide smile, clapping his hands together and earning himself a grimace from Zero. "What do you want?" Zero said blankly. He rarely spoke to his adoptive father in any other tone and with each word, he couldn't help but hear the quickening heartbeat of Yuki who was still hidden in his closet. "It's been a while so I figured you may be thirsty," Kaien chirped, "I'm always here to offer my services!" The vampire's neutral expression dropped into a look of annoyance and he gestured towards the door, which Kaien skipped towards without a word. As he grabbed onto the doorknob to close the door behind himself, he said innocently, "Glad to see you and my Yuki are getting along again." As he closed the door, Zero slowly turned to face Yuki, who's eyes were wide as saucers.

Visibly shaken by the close encounter, Yuki slunk down onto the edge of the bed and proceeded to dress herself back into her clothing from the night before. The tides of the atmosphere had completely turned and Zero sat down beside her, his smile now gone as he said, "Are you alright?" Yuki quickly assured him that she was fine, followed by an awkward quietness that neither of them could ignore. "You don't sound alright. Why did that worry you so much?" Her chocolate eyes met his and she faked a half smile, shrugging her shoulders and lying, "It's just weird, you know? My father being here this morning." She had finished dressing herself and then stood up from the bed, exhaling a loud sigh and shrugging her shoulders. Zero rose from the bed and grasped onto her hand quickly. "How about we go out to town today?" He said quickly, "Or just for a walk. Whatever you'd like." Her small hand slowly slipped from his grasp and she clutched onto her own hand, shrugging her shoulders again and saying with a fake smile, "Not today. I need to get dressed in fresh clothes." But that wasn't the case and Zero knew it.

"You know I'd wait for you to go back and freshen yourself up," Zero said slowly. He stood up straight and despite trying to remain frozen, his voice cracked as he said, "You're ashamed of it. Being with me." He turned away from her, ashamed of himself for being so naive and foolish, and opened the door abruptly. They stood in silence as he hung his head down and Yuki slowly walked towards the door. "I'm not ashamed," Yuki finally said in a small voice, "I'm afraid of what they will think." Zero's head remained bowed down and he refused to look at her. The silence was like a plague that they desperately wanted to get away from yet Yuki just stayed in the doorway. Zero said slowly, "You're afraid of what he will think."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

His hands grew clammy and his forehead hot when he watched from the window as she walked away and back towards the vampire den. The thought of Yuki returning back to Kaname's arms made his blood boil and Zero desperately wished that he had the guts to run out after her, but he couldn't. Not to watch her leave again like he had last summer. Before she disappeared from view, Zero watched as she passed in front of a pair of students who then began to snicker to each other behind her back, then one pointed to the window where Zero stood.

Despite the cool water pouring down onto the back of his neck, Zero's blood continued to boil as he stood naked in the shower. He didn't wash his hair, nor did he want to wash his body but the water had slowly yet surely drained away the smell that was left of her from his skin. Even the taste that had stung to his throat had turned bitter and he desperately wanted to rid himself of it. Her blood, which had been so sweet slivering through his veins, now only caused him to burn in even brighter rage. He thought of how her walk of shame with end. Surely Kaname would greet her at the door, the condescending grin vanishing from his face and he would shake his head with an entitled disappointment. He would say something passive aggressively such as "Oh, Yuki. You always want to hurt me." In the same tone that drove Zero mad. But, sure enough, Yuki would bow her head and shyly follow him inside; swallowed whole by his deafening guilt. Even when he should have, Zero never guilted her. Never treated her as a child. He had proved the night before that he could treat her like the woman she was, with respect but also love and passion. But as the water slithered down his rippling flesh, Zero knew in his heart that he was not enough and perhaps may never be enough to be the one that she loved with her whole heart. The way that he loved her, or even a fraction or that.

Zero didn't want to leave his bedroom but figured hiding would solve nothing. He was dressed now in his casual clothing, a sight that the student body rarely was exposed to, and even made it a point to put on his specialized riding shoes. He could feel other staring at him on his way towards the stable but it was a feeling he had grown accustomed to. Uniform or not, they were either intimidated or flat out afraid of him for reasons he sometimes didn't always understand. He was strict, but also quiet. Didn't pick trouble with others (usually, Yuki was the one to call out the misbehaving teens and he simply picked up the pieces) but somehow, he was one that they feared the most. It was a lonely campus but suddenly didn't feel as lonely anymore when he thought of his horse, who surely was waiting for him.

"I-I figured you would come here. I thought, maybe we could take that walk but..." Instead of his old campanion, Zero was greeted by a wide and teary eyed Yuki. She was also dressed in her casual clothes; a mid length dress with a jacket to match as well as a scarf that swung around her neck in two loops. She was also wearing her riding boots. The surprise he felt by seeing her was overridden the moment they locked eyes and he immediately pushed in front of her. Yuki tried to fight it with a small "wait!" and a hard tug on his arm but to no avail, Zero had already seen and collapsed to his knees. In front of him lay the face of his kind friend, white fur stained red. His dark eye stared back at him blankly, as if it were saying "why didn't you help me, Zero?" but the worst of it was the long, open slit across his throat. Zero reached out and instinctively pulled down the horse's eyelid, closing it and shielding him from the further horrors though it was obvious, he was dead for hours now. When he felt Yuki's hand on his shoulder, he quickly pushed it away. "Z-Zero," she sputtered before he turned around. His eyes were no longer filled with sadness, but rather untamable rage. Then, he ran. "Zero!" Yuki huffed from a distance, the sound of her boots tracking through the leaves quickening on his heels. Zero's mind was in a blind rage and all he could think about was gauging open Kaname Kuran's neck, the same as he had done to his beloved friend. It wasn't until Yuki had grabbed him first by both shoulders and then fully brought him to a stop that he let out a pitiful scream and threw his head into the air. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she trembled as his body twitched in her arms with each cry he bellowed.

Yuki's arms remained around him, even as Zero allowed himself to fall to the ground and onto all fours. His chest was heaving, both from the run and the breath that had been stolen from him when he walked into the stable. But Yuki didn't say anything, and they both knew why. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, but that would only admit the guilt of her brother's doing when she didn't want to believe it herself. But it was obvious. It was a punishment, for them both. The silence was finally broken. "I have to bury him," Zero said. His voice was cold, as well as his gaze when he stood and they stood face to face. Yuki watched him with blood shot eyes, still on her knees, and shook her head slowly. "Zero, he's too big-" but he wouldn't allow that. "I _have_ to bury him!" Zero cried. His voice broke mid way through and he cleared his throat, breaking their gaze and starting back towards the stable. It wasn't until Yuki grabbed him by the hand with a desperate grip that he finally decided to listen. "Zero, please," she whispered, "I can help. I promise, I can."

When Yuki had said she would be back as soon as she can, Zero began to doubt her words and instead prepared to bury the horse on his own. The Earth was incredibly tough and lined with rock, and not even a few wacks of the shovel could ground up the surface dirt. The vampire cursed under his breath and turned back to the stable, where his friend was still laying. He could see the white hair of his mane spread out across the floor and tears began to fill his eyes all over again. It wasn't until Yuki came back into view that Zero quickly wiped them away with his sleeve and returned back to his shoveling (or lack of). He could hear that she wasn't alone when she approached and said his name, and he hoped for her sake it wasn't Kaname Kuran with her. He would hate to kill him in front of her. "Zero," she said softly, "we are here to help."

When he finally gained the strength to look, Zero was both surprised and confused to see the red headed vampire standing beside Yuki. Naturally, Zero had hated him because he was a follower of Kaname. But besides that, all he had witnessed was calm energy and occasionally a small smile from the vampire. "I'm not here to join a feud," he said. His voice was tough yet somehow empathetic. "This is a matter of giving a proper ending to an innocent animal." It took all three of them to drag the horse out of the barn, leaving a small blood streak across the grass, and an enormous amount of effort to reach the site of the burial Zero had attempted. He had slowly let go, yet the two others continued pulling. "I started here," Zero said coldly. But they ignored him. He simply followed behind and eventually lifted up his beloved friend again to properly carry him.

It felt like they were carrying the animal forever before the redhead finally said, "This is a good place." They had reached a small clearing in the woods where the grass was burnt away and there was no foliage overhead. It was a place Zero had never seen before on the property. "Why is this place any better than the past five hundred feet," he grunted as he slowly dropped him to the ground. Yuki looked at Zero with narrowed brows and then turned to the other vampire, and her expression softened. "Wait, Akatsuki." She gently took Zero's hand and said, "Any final words?" He shook his head.

Visions of fire blinded the vampire at first and he shielded his eyes with one arm, instinctively grabbing Yuki with the other and dragging her behind him in a protective stance. All of his instincts were telling him to fight but before he could, the chaos came to an end. Yuki softly patted Zero on the back and whispered, "It's okay. Just don't look, alright?" But against her wishes, Zero immediately opened his eyes and audibly gasped. The white majestic mane had vanished and now, what was a magnificent creature was a roasting pile of meat. The smell of him brought tears to the boy's eyes. He didn't bother wiping them away this time, for Akatsuki had already vanished without another word and he was left alone with Yuki and what was left of his old friend. He hadn't even realized that Yuki had slipped her hand into his until she squeezed it. All Zero could say is, "I'm going to kill him." Him, of course, being Yuki's beloved.

{ I sincerely apologize for my long absence. I am now, again, with a computer and plan to be continuing this story for as long as you all enjoy it! }


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

His insides churning and mind set on fire with rage, Zero Kiryu stomped furiously through the woods without direction. He had no idea where he was on the property but he knew that somewhere not too far stood Kaname Kuran, probably smiling smugly to himself and awaiting the fight. He was going to kill him with his bare hands, just as the pureblood had done to his friend. Just another beloved that had been stolen right out from under his nose. Yuki was close on his trail and had finally given up screaming out the white haired boy's name, her lungs tight and tired. It wasn't until Zero heard her fall that he immediately forgot about his anger and ran to her side. She fragile girl was laying face down on the ground, coughing out hard puffs into the dirt and attempting to catch her breath. Zero slowly lifted her from the ground and she proceeded to lay limp in his grip he laid her head down in his lap and allowed her to rest properly. Cold sweat caused her wispy hairs to stick to her forehead, which was a deadly pale shade. She had surely passed out. Blinded the hatred running through his veins, Zero struggled to comfort her any further and instead said in a cold voice, "So dramatic."

Yuki's eyes were practically rolling in her skull until her gaze finally laid upon Zero's face. He was hovering above her and it took a moment for the girl to realize where she was, and then that she was on the ground with her head in his lap. Her pale face struck a shade of pink as she flushed at the thought and slowly rose to a sitting position. "Did I faint?" She asked dumbly, still tasting the specks of dry dirt sticking to her throat. Zero refused to look at her and sneered, "Obviously. Your timing is impeccable." _She always found a way of protecting him,_ he thought. Yuki raised her hand to her face and touched her skin. A cold feeling crawled down her spine as she felt the breeze upon her sweaty flesh. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. It wasn't until her voice cracked that Zero turned to see that she was crying, once again. Silent tears were rolling down her hot cheeks and she was hugging her knees to her chest. All of his instincts were telling him to do something, to hold her, but a familiar feeling of stubbornness washed over him. It was what he had felt almost the entirety of knowing her, what had kept the wedge between them for so long. That and Kaname. "What's wrong with you?" He finally managed to say. His chest grew tight when he heard the vileness in his voice and he cursed himself under his breath. Yuki remained looking ahead as she wiped the tears away with her sleeve and spoke softly, "I don't want anyone to get hurt. It's never what I wanted." The feeling of stubborness Zero had been feeling was now replaced with shamefulness. "I know," he said stiffly. His arm slowly curled around her shoulders and he pulled her in until she gave in to rest her head against his shoulder. "I know," he repeated softly.

A thought that he often thought about now resurfaced when the girl was in her arms, and Zero couldn't help but push it away. The idea of running away with her and not looking back. She would never go for it, even if Kaname wasn't in the picture. Everything she knew was at Cross Academy. Her family, her friends. Her only chance at living a normal life. And why would she want to run away with him anyway? All of his flaws ran through his mind; his stubbornness, his temper. He was absolutely ashamed of himself. "Let me take you home," Zero finally said. The tight feeling in his chest wanted to turn to tears, but he wouldn't allow it. "Home?' Yuki said. Her voice was dreamy and far away, perhaps she had drifted to sleep in their minutes of silence. "Oh." Home, she thought. Home wasn't here, not in that vampire mansion. "I don't want to leave right now," she said quietly. The tears had subsided but the solemness in her face remained. It was a face that Zero hated to see. Her eyes red and puffy, cheeks blotchy, her lips quivering and twitching every now and then. He had caused it and the only way he could fix it was to follow his instincts. He slowly leaned in and pressed his mouth onto her, kissing her gently and holding their lips in a passionate lock. He could feel the sweet girl's tears on her lips, mixing in a slight salty taste. Their kiss was brief but significant and followed by a silence that only a couple could enjoy together.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't have any responsibilities?" Yuki said gently. She was gazing up at the sky, watching as the leaves danced along with the wind. "No school. No work. No time. Just this, right here and right now." She slowly lifted her hand and grasped at the air, feeling the chills of the wind against her palm and wanting to cherish it. "Sometimes," Zero said in his usual serious tone. More like, all the time. And when he did wonder about it, he pictured something like what was happening now. He and her together. As she lifted her arm to the air, Yuki couldn't help but notice the time on her watch and she cussed under her breath before leaping to her feet. "I told father I would work a weekend shift for him! Shit, _shit!"_ In all of the madness of snatching up her coat from the ground and wiping the dirt from her pants, Yuki caught Zero's gaze and immediately stopped. He had reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. All he had to say was "don't go" and she had already fallen back into his loving arms.

Zero had grabbed the girl more roughly than intended but ended up not regretting it, for Yuki followed the aggression with excitement and plopped herself right down onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist, binding their bodies together, and just that swift motion alone was enough for Zero's manhood to grow within his pants and press against Yuki's inner thigh. Usually she would blush but her head was to wrapped around the moment so she cupped the vampire's face in her hands and pressed her lips onto his swiftly. The kiss was no longer soft but rather seductive, now it was purely fueled by young lust and a yearning hunger for each other. Zero's eyes were still open when he felt Yuki's tongue slither around the innards of his mouth, leaving him in a state of both shock and pure ecstacy. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he couldn't help but buck up his hips; forcing her to bounce on his lap and grind onto his bulge. "Ah," he breathed against her lips before biting down and sinking his fangs into her fleshy bottom lip. Hot blood spurted into his mouth and it was a sweet taste, his favorite taste. Yuki let out a small whine but showed no sign of stopping, for she pursed out her lip more for him so suck with more ease. Her fingers had already unbuttoned her pants and she was halfway done sliding them down, leaving her bottom half almost entirely exposed apart from her panties. When Zero pulled back to watch eagerly, she couldn't help but blush. Her panties were baby pink with white polka dots and a tiny bow in the front. It only made him grin wider before flipping her onto her back and beginning to ravage her.

In a matter of seconds, Zero had already stripped both himself and Yuki of their shirts and then himself of his bottoms. The brunette was left only in her panties before Zero looped his finger around the hem and slowly pulled them down past her knees, looking her in the eyes of the entire time. His violet eyes were filled with lust, a hunger for only Yuki. She stared back and smiled sheepishly, her face still red with embarrassment. She looked absolutely adorable. "You are precious," Zero whispered. His hand had cupped her face before he placed both palms to the Earth and used them to fully thrust his manhood inside of her heat with one strong motion.

Yuki squealed out in pleasure, her moans disappearing into the quiet trees among them, as she felt Zero's cock stretch her walls and push her to her limit. It was much less painful than the first time and her dreamy mindset allowed her to feel no tension this time but rather a blissful pleasure that she had never experienced before, apart from sucking down Zero's blood. Her body jolted with each thrust but somehow, she remained in a state of complete calmness and even felt herself smiling as she gazed up at the man above her. She could see the sweat on his brow and the look of intensity in his face, even with his eyes closed, as he gritted down on his teeth and concentrated on making love to her the best way he knew how. His manhood was filling her up but the feeling only became that much better when Zero had adjusted to rest on one arm as he used his free hand to pleasure her bead. The mixture of her pleasure and the feeling of her walls squeezing around him was almost too much to handle and Zero managed to growl from between his teeth, "I'm close. I'm close, Yuki." He rested his head down to the Earth over her shoulder before piercing his fangs through the flesh of her neck and began feeding on her lustfully. The penetration of his cock and mouth all at once surged Yuki into a fit of ecstasy, causing her legs to tremble and pussy to tighten even more. The feeling of her closing on him that much more finally did it and with one final thrust, Zero released his seed within her.

Exhausted and mind fuzzy, Zero allowed himself to collapse down onto Yuki; still using the weight on his forearms to hold himself up just enough to not crush the fragile mess of a girl beneath him. She was still shaking, something that made Zero feel both proud and satisfied, and he kissed her briefly on the lips. The kiss was tired but still as loving as ever. Afterwards, he finally rolled over to lay beside her and when he finally looked her in the eyes, he could see that she was grinning from ear to ear. "Zero," she said softly. She had nothing to add but just hearing his name leave her lips was enough for Zero, for he smiled wide in return.


End file.
